It started as a friendship
by L.NELYW.LF
Summary: Ruby's emotions toward Archie become confusing as she realizes he may mean more to her than just a friendly Customer.


**HI EVERYONE! its been awhile since Ive written and I know my grammar etc, might not be up to par but stick with me!  
Feedback enjoyed :)**

*I dont own any of the characters of OUAT*

* * *

**Trouble in town **

Ruby lent against Billy's truck waiting for something to happen ,anything at all to happen. It seemed like it was taking to long for them to rescue Archie and little Henry from the old mine.  
Ruby held onto Pongo's leash wishing something would happen.  
"Why cant they get to them" she wondered " Something must be wrong". She quickly threw that last thought out of her mind.  
"No , nothing can be wrong! they will be OK" she reassured herself quietly. The thought of losing them would be to heartbreaking. Henry was only a little boy with a wild imagination and Archie Hopper was , well she wasn't quite sure what Archie was to her. She had know him basically forever. He had his lunch and sometimes dinner at Granny's talked everyday and a few times he had walked her home after a late shift if he happen to be passing by while walking Pongo.  
She guessed that made them friends.

They had rarely socialized outside her place of work , they didn't exactly run in the same crowd. Ruby was a wild child , liked to party and spent most of her time chasing boys and dancing at clubs were Archie was more mellow , he hard a stressful work load and liked to relax during his free time.  
Ruby was distracted but her thoughts on Doctor Hopper by Billy whispering into her ear, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Why?" Ruby questioned back not really being in the mood for conversation with him right now.  
" You promised me a drink later, its later head down to the bar."  
Ruby shuddered as she remembered her earlier promise to Billy hoping to get him of her back during the morning rush.

"I don't really think now is the best time Bill, there is a bit going on , they might need my help" she replied in hoping he would back off.  
"Your help? " he laughed "What are going to go?"  
" I don't know" she quickly muttered , slightly taken back by his doubt.  
" I don't think they need you here babe, anyone can hold on to the dog , lets get going"

Before Ruby could reply Pogo started heading off in another direction taking Ruby with him. Sniffy out the ground Ruby realized that she might be tracking Archie.  
"Sheriff Swan! Come quick! I think Pongo found something"

People started rushing over dusting away the dirt under Pongo's nose. Finding the elevator Shaft gave the town new hope in finding Archie and Henry.  
Plans were quickly made to bring them to safety. Ruby watched from the sidelines and Emma Swan was taken down the Shaft with Billy's tower. She waited as the time seemed to slow down from when Emma disappeared from view. She could feel her heart beat in her chest as the crowds waited for them to resurface.  
Ruby tried to reassure herself that they were all fine until they heard Emma scream from below.  
"Archie! NO!"

Ruby's heart stopped altogether. _What happen! _Her body seemed to drain of life , she could move , she couldn't talk , she couldn't hear anything after that. The thought of Archie badly hurt or possibly dead brought tears to her eyes. She slowly regained herself as she noticed Emma's blonde hair shine above the ground surface. Quickly Emma who was holding Henry jumped out of the way and Ruby watched as she pulled Archie up be hide her.

He was alive! She let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.  
Ruby stood still still holding onto pongo's leash as he tried to run to his master. Ruby let go and watched as he ran and jumped all over Archie . Archie kneeled down and let Pongo licked his face while he laughed .  
Everyone moved over to Henry and Archie giving them hugs and pats on the backs. Ruby stood back and watched from afar tears still in her eyes as she calmed herself down hoping no one noticed the emotional roller coaster that was happening inside of her.  
The crowd of worried people soon turned into a celebration as drinks where pulled out and laugher was roaring.  
"How about that drink now?" Billy said to her as he handed her a beer. Ruby taking her eyes off Archie accepted. She need something to clear her mind and acholol seemed like her best option.  
Billy continued to talk to Ruby as she gulped down the beer , not hearing a word as her mind was running wild with thoughts of the doctor.  
She was glad he was ok , more than glad really , but why did the thought of him dead upset her so much. "Because he is your friend" she told herself. Ruby concluded that it was just a stressful situation that got herself so worked up.  
Ruby was dragged from her thoughts as Billy questioned her " Did you hear me babe?"

"Whats that?" She shot back quickly turning her attention to him

" I asked you if you need a lift home"

"Oh yeah, um could you drop me off at the Diner please? I better tell Granny the news there ok."  
"Yeah sure" billy replied seeming slightly disappointed in her response , he lead her to his car.

* * *

**What do you think ?do you like? should I continue? Any ideas welcomed!  
**Love Ellie Luna XX


End file.
